I've Tried
by Light The Dragon 22
Summary: Just another songfic. Light is hosting a show for singers, songwriters, and comdies. The first performers of the show are Spyro, Cynder, Onyx, Light, and Theresa, lets hope the crowd loves them. The song is written by Light the Dragon 19. Hope you enjoy!


****

**This songfic and song was written by me and no stealing it either, I hated it when people steal your stuff and use it for their own greed. And if you do want to use my for a story or songfic just let me know by PM me or reviewing.**

Onyx belongs to author and my great friend _OnyxtheDragon. _

**I have hit the 30th mark of my writing on Spyro fanfiction, I feel so happy and wonderful about it too.**

**Song is done by me.**

**Song written by Light the Dragon 19.**

* * *

**_"I've Tried"_**

As Light the dragon entered the stage area, the crowed just roared and cheered for him as he sat down on his hind legs and stared at the crowed smiling. Light they began talking to the crowed.

"Thank you for having me here tonight, dragons and dragoness's. Tonight we have many singers, songwriters, and comedies from around the world here to perform many of their hits, songs, and comedy acts. Which I'm glad to say that Ember has been turned into ice and a solid stature at the Warfang River Soul Park." Light said to the crowed loudly. The crowd laughed at his last sentence about Ember, even Light himself laughed a little, but then talked.

"But, make sure to pay some respect for her, that's if you ever like Ember." Light said to the crowed while they laughed their heads and tails off.

"Or like I say to Ember, BE GONE SAINT!" Light said to the crowed. The crowed just started laughing so hard that their tears from their eyes had to come out, even their faces were turning red while the fear and fire dragon's face's turned blue. Light himself laughed too, but made sure not to laugh too hard since he was the host of the show.

"But any way, our first performer of the night is somebody that is very close to everybody around the world and the dragons and moles around Warfang. He's a hero, legend, singer, songwriter, brother, mate, and lover; please help me welcome to the stage, the Great Purple dragon himself, Spyro the Purple dragon! Also with him tonight is Cynder, Theresa, Onyx and myself include. Hope you enjoy it." Light said to the crowed, the crowed cheered, while one of Crazy Knights band member came out and gave Light his 12 string guitar and testing it making sure it had the right sound. Spyro was standing on his hind legs with his six string guitar in the center of the stage, Cynder sat down while holding her autoharp, Theresa was sitting on her hind legs with her fiddle and sitting by Cynder on her right side, Onyx had his five string bass guitar and was sitting by Light on the left side of the stage. Spyro then started talking to the crowed while the drum and steel guitar were being set up.

"Before I start singing this song for you, I like say to thanks for having us here tonight." Spyro said to the crowed while his purple moved side to side. The crowd cheered to his small speech.

"And I would like to thank Light the dragon for writing this song for us to sing tonight." Spyro said to the crowed by looking at Light. The crowd cheered at Light while he waved his right paw and saying thank. Spyro moved his purple head at the crowed and then looked at Cynder with his purples eyes telling her start playing. Cynder then started her autoharp and then Onyx had started playing bass. Light then started playing his 12 string guitar, Theresa then started playing her fiddle, then the two band members from Crazy Knights had started playing their drum set and steel guitar.

"Hope you enjoy the song, dragons and dragoness's." Spyro said to the crowd while playing his six string guitar, the crowd just cheered and roared in approver. Spyro then started singing the song with Theresa singing background vocals with him.

_I've tried singing songs,_

_I've tried song writing too,_

_And a lot of dragons say its "easy", _

_If you put your mind too use._

After finishing the first part of the song, Spyro had started singing the second part of the song, while Light and Onyx sang background vocals with him. Theresa had started playing her fiddle while they sing.

_I've tried making breakfast, _

_But that didn't turn out so well,_

_I've tried playing video games, but I always seem to win, _

_I've tried everything from working to driving_

_I've tried almost everything including gambling, _

_Or drinking beer or wine, _

_But at least I've tried._

The second part of the song was finished and Spyro started singing the chorus of the song with Cynder singing background vocals with him.

_I've tried playing guitar, _

_And I even tried playing harp. _

_I've tried making every one, list to the blues, _

_But I always soon to lose everyone's attention,_

_I've tried making myself look better, _

_But that always seems false. _

_I've could've tried, I've could've tried, _

_I always tried to make things look better, but I always seem to make things look wrong,_

_I hope I didn't do something wrong, _

_Because that's not trying, because that's really bad _

_Oh well I've tried_

The chorus of the song was finished and Spyro had started singing the third part of the song with Onyx and Theresa singing background vocals with him.

_I've done quite a lot of things, like playing hockey or _

_Falling down hills, _

_I didn't like the falling or rolling down, rolling down, rolling down, _

_It made me feel dizzy and I was walking side to side, _

_I've tried, I've tried._

_I tried walking around to make myself feel good, _

_But instead I fell down and went to sleep, went to sleep, went to sleep._

_As soon as I got up, I tried going home, _

_But instead I was walking in circles and everybody was laughing, _

_I would've tried to teach them a thing or two, but at the age of 15, _

_I was beaten up and my face didn't look so good. _

_But I had saved Cynder and she loved me, she loved me, she loved me. _

_She gave me a kiss on the lips and said "I love you too", _

_That's when I said "I've tried, I've tried. _

_Me and Cynder had made it home, and decided to stay home all week. _

_I've tried, I've tried, and I've tried_

As the third of the song was finished, Spyro had started singing the chorus of the song one final with Cynder and Theresa singing background vocals with him.

_I've tried playing guitar, _

_And I even tried playing harp. _

_I've tried making every one, list to the blues, _

_But I always soon to lose everyone's attention,_

_I've tried making myself look better, _

_But that always seems false. _

_I've could've tried, I've could've tried, _

_I always tried to make things look better, but I always seem to make things look wrong,_

_I hope I didn't do something wrong, _

_Because that's not trying, because that's really bad_

_Oh well I've tried, I've tried, and I've tried_

The chorus of the song was finished and Spyro had started singing the final part of the song with Cynder, Onyx, Light, and Theresa singing background vocals with him for the final time.

_I stayed at home with Cynder, and_

_Nobody laughed at me or I'd have to burn them_

_To ashes_

_I've tried, I've tried_

_I love Cynder with all my heart and soul, _

_Nobody can complete with that. _

_But at least I have her and she's mine forever. _

_She knows now that I've tried, _

_But I've tried. _

_Oh, how I've tried _

_I've Tried_

The song was done and the whole crowd just cheered and roared in approver of the song and the singing, as the crowd continued cheering and roaring, Light and Onyx had shook their paws, as did Cynder and Theresa. Light then shook paws with Spyro and saying thank to him, Cynder had hugged Onyx then Light, Theresa hugged her brother Spyro and then her older brother Light then gave Onyx a big hug saying thank you, while Spyro and Cynder hugged each other. Light then sat in the center of the stage and said.

"How another cheers and roars for them, huh." Light said to the crowd while moving his white tail to his left side. The crowd then cheered and roared for Spyro, Cynder, Onyx, and Theresa making saying thank you and waving their paws to say goodbye. All of four walked backstage and sat down while Light continued hosting and talking to the crowd all night long.

* * *

********

Author's Note: I have posted up my own song on Spyro fanfiction, I hope is does good and wonderful on it, for authors to read and review. Chapter two of my new story will be posted up soon, so please wait just a little longer then you can read and review it as much as you want to, but no flaming?

Also to Note: More songfics to come for July and August. That's all I have for news for now.

Yours truly,

Light the Dragon 19


End file.
